sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
Helheim's invasion 〜Vigorous Attack〜
Makoto plays ALO as a demon, not a fairy. She was fighting an inner struggle that now she is in the opposite situation as when she is in the real world, however, she starts feeling different as she mingles with other demons. Previous Episode Makoto is a police officer who is a friend of Kazuto and Suguha from childhood. Suguha talks Makoto into playing in ALO, then Makoto ends up settling in Helheim, the land of dead, and involuntarily leads an army to the Fairyland. What's Area Clearing Event? * In this event, you choose a quest area on the map, and defeat the area boss to get your favorite items from lots of treasure boxes. * After defeating the area boss, sometimes, a more powerful boss breaks in. Defeat this Break-in Boss to get rare items from higher quality treasure boxes. * Once you open a treasure box, you can obtain all the items in it. You can increase the number of treasure boxes you can open by playing well in multi-play. * Show off your multi-play skills and get lots of rewards! Event Period 9/10/2018(Mon) 06:00 ~ 9/18/2018(Tue) 05:59 (UTC) 1. Clear each area * You get to choose a quest on the map in the Area Clearing Event. *There is an Area Boss in each area and you have to defeat them to get rewards. Another area will be unlocked if you defeat an Area Boss, try to open all the areas first! 2. Open treasure boxes in Storage *After defeating an Area Boss, you get to choose treasure boxes in Storage and obtain items. The items you obtained will be gone from the Storage, you can obtain all the items in the Storage if you open the treasure boxes multiple times. *A challenging level is set for each Storage. You can move on to the higher level one after collecting all the Pick Up items or opening all the treasure boxes. Items in the Storage will be nicer when the level is higher. *When you've reached the highest, it shows "Extra" and resets the items in the Storage. *Each area has a Storage - check all the Storages and try the one that has what you want. 3. Defeat a Break-in Boss *After defeating an Area Boss, a powerful boss might break in. Break-in Bosses are very powerful, if you defeat them, you can receive rewards from Gold Storage. *Another battle with a Break-in Boss starts right after defeating the Area Boss, pay attention to the HP and MP. *The Gold Storage is the same in each area, try to defeat all the Break-in Bosses! 4. Raise the Break-in Rise Rate * In some area, a Bonus Time that raises the Break-in Rise Rate is given. You can see which area has a Bonus Time in the map. * Also, there is an item called Boost Item which raises the Break-in Rise Rate. You can get this item from Storage or as Point reward. This Boost Item can only be used by Co-op players in multi-play, invite others and use the item in turns! * Bonus Time and Boost Item give the same effect. If you do multi-play using a Boost Item in the Bonus Time area, you can raise the Break-in Rise Rate a lot more! 5. Play well in multi-play and get all the rewards at once In Area Clearing Event, you could earn Storage Bonus that increases the number of treasure boxes , you can open 6 treasure boxes (max.) in one-time play. Clearing a quest allows you to open a treasure box, you can open more if you get these 5 bonuses: Character Bonus, Guild Bonus, Parry Master, Best Attacker and Last Attacker. Each one gives one more treasure box to open. Character Bonus： Given when having a bonus character in your party Guild Bonus '''： Given when clearing a quest with 3 guild members. (Given to all the guild members) Invite other guild members and do multi-play. '''Parry Master： Given when succeeding a parry most in 3 multi-play Best Attacker： Given when delivering damage to enemies most in 3 multi-play Last Attacker： Given when performing a last fatal attack in 3 multi-play Play best in multi-play and earn a higher storage bonus to get items most at once. Tips *Break-in Bosses are dark-elem. but Holy-elem. characters can hardly deliver damage to them and don't get much damaged by the Break-in Bosses. There's no elemental trick, you just have to use your multi-play skills. *Break-in Bosses can bring back the area boss you defeated from Helheim, the land of dead. Defeat the area boss swiftly then move on to the Break-in Boss! *When you have a new character from Gales & Arrows -Transcending Time, you get to open one extra treasure box (Character Bonus). Try the powerful ★6 character Acceleration Skill and earn other bonuses too. Story Story 1 Story 2 Story 3 Story 4 Story 5 Story 6 Story 7 Story 8 Story 9 Story 10 Story 11 Story 12 Category:Events Category:Story Unlock Events